ditunggu, ya
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Jika harus memilih salah satu keajaiban dunia terbaik, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menyebut ojek online. Satu, ia jadi bisa ke mana saja tanpa pusing. Dua, siapa sangka pengemudi ojek online ada yang tampan? / Chanyeol x Baekhyun / HAPPY 614 CHANBAEK DAY! / EBP


**ditunggu, ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**.**

**lokal!AU**

**.**

**short fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ibu kota kembali jadi sarang hiruk-pikuk aktivitas masyarakatnya yang tidak lagi kenal siang dan malam. Kota yang tak pernah ditemani kegelapan; karena ketika sinar mentari meredup, cahaya lampu terang yang berpendar dari ratusan gedung pencakar langit menggantikan perannya.

Kebanyakan orang menghindari pukul tujuh pagi dan lima sore. Tentu saja, semua orang berlomba-lomba ingin sampai tempat kerja atau pulang ke rumah duluan. Dan karena di saat yang bersamaan, kendaraan baik roda dua sampai roda banyak menumpuk di jalanan.

Oh, jangan lupakan juga Jakarta masih menjadi titik utama perkantoran. Klakson menyambar ke sana ke mari, motor memaksa menyelip di antara mobil, definisi sesungguhnya dari penguji kesabaran jiwa. Dan sialnya Byun Baekhyun harus ditempatkan di kantor cabang baru perusahaan tempatnya bekerja di daerah Kasablanka, Menteng. _Perfect combo_. Paket lengkap.

Baekhyun mengerang, menyesal menolak tawaran ayahnya untuk memberikan dia mobil. Sebenarnya Baekhyun punya motor, tapi sedang dipinjam kakaknya untuk keliling Jawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Justru karena sudah selesai Lebaran, jalanan jadi sepi dan enak buat _touring_!" Suara menyebalkan kakaknya terngiang-ngiang.

Pria berdarah setengah Korea itu berdiri berhimpitan di antara pekerja kantoran lain yang menunggu kendaraan jemputannya di halte yang wujudnya sudah ringkih. Ditemani aroma gorengan yang tercampur baunya asap knalpot kendaraan yang lewat, Baekhyun membenarkan masker yang menutup setengah wajahnya.

Ia mencari aplikasi ojek _online_ yang ada di halaman utama ponselnya. Senin sampai Jumat, pergi dan pulang, hanya ojek _online_ yang setia mengantarkan. Jika Baekhyun bisa memilih salah satu keajaiban dunia, ia akan dengan yakin menyebut ojek _online_ lebih dari apa pun.

Biasanya tak sampai lima menit ia akan mendapat pengemudi, tapi tidak kali ini. Butuh waktu beberapa menit lebih lama sampai akhirnya muncul wajah pengemudi yang terpilih oleh sistem. Baekhyun berseru dalam hati, pokoknya ia harus cepat pulang dan menamatkan drama yang sedang ia tonton malam ini juga.

"_Mlm kk_." Baru mau mengetik, si pengemudi sudah mengirim pesan duluan.

"Malam pak jemput di ma-"

Pesan baru kembali muncul bahkan sebelum Baekhyun selesai mengetik.

"_Ditunggu y kk_."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Oke." balasnya pada si pengemudi.

Jika dilihat dari layar ponselnya, pengemudi yang akan mengantarnya pulang bernama Chanyeol. "Nama yang aneh," gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Nomor plat motornya B1127PCY, motor N-Max. Demi dewa apa pun, ia benci naik motor itu. Rasanya seperti naik gajah dan lututnya lemas setiap menyalip mobil.

Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu, namun si pengemudi tak kunjung menampakkan wujudnya. Bahkan penjual gorengan yang mejeng di depan halte sudah pindah tempat, digantikan oleh penjual cimol.

"Bang, satu _dong_." Cacing dalam perutnya meronta, tidak sanggup menahan godaan makanan yang terbuat dari aci kenyal itu.

Sembari mengunyah cimol, ia mengamati posisi motor si pengemudi.

"Dari tadi tidak bergerak!? Dia tidak niat mencari uang atau bagaimana, sih." Baekhyun menggerutu, menusuk cimolnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Dan sampai habis pun, si pengemudi belum tiba.

Baekhyun menghela napas singkat. "Apa aku _cancel_ saja, ya..." Jempolnya ia dekatkan ke tombol bertuliskan '_cancel_', menimbang-nimbang.

"Baekhyun? Kak Baekhyun?"

Akhirnya!

Ia sontak menoleh dan menemukan sumber suara berat yang memanggil namanya. Oh, akhirnya _gajah_ tumpangannya sampai.

"Nyasar, mas?" Baekhyun berusaha menahan kekesalannya.

Si pengemudi ber-helm hijau menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, kak. Tadi saya habis bantuin sesama _ojol_ yang keserempet. Kita kan solid, kak, mesti saling bantu-"

"Oke, oke. Tidak apa-apa," potong Baekhyun sebelum si pengemudi berceloteh lebih panjang. "Saya naik, ya."

Di perjalanan, keduanya hanya terdiam. Hanya suara angin bersayup di telinga. Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk memulai obrolan, si pengemudi tampak fokus mengemudi. Sungguh perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Toh jika mengobrol pun, suara tidak akan terdengar jelas. Yang ada nanti Baekhyun tambah hilang _mood_.

Pikiran Baekhyun melambung jauh, membayangkan betapa nyamannya kasur di rumah dan dinginnya AC, bermanja bersama Mongryong si anjing kesayangannya, nonton drama sambil makan mi instan-

"Kak, memangnya benar ya kalau_ woosh woosh woosh_-?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Itu, apa benar kalau _woosh woosh woosh_-?" ulangnya sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

Dan terjadi lagi. Kisah lama yang terulang kembali.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu dia bicara apa. Malah mulut si pengemudi tertutup masker pula. Kalau begitu Baekhyun harus melakukan trik ini.

"Iya, benar! Hahaha, benar sekali." Sumpah, Baekhyun asal bicara. Daripada dia dikira tukang keong.

Baekhyun melihat helm di depannya mengangguk-angguk. Reflek ia menghela napas lega.

Setelah melawan kemacetan yang membuat sakit kepala, akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di rumahnya. Ia pun melepas helm dan menurunkan masker. "Tadi pakai OVO ya, mas. Terima kasih."

"Iya, sama-sama, kak." Si pengemudi juga menurunkan masker dan menekan tombol 'menurunkan penumpang' di layar ponselnya yang tertempel di dekat spion kiri. "Tolong bintangnya ya, kak. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang-"

Chanyeol bingung melihat Baekhyun yang masih memegang helm, tidak mau melepas walau sedikit ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan ekspresi cengok-nya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"K-Kak? Maaf, helmnya-"

Seakan kembali ditendang ke dunia nyata, Baekhyun nyaris melempar helm itu. "Maaf, maaf! _Makasih_!" Dan ia pun lari masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan rona malu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mana… mana ada ojek setampan itu!?" Baekhyun bermonolog sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya, menghiraukan Mongryong yang sibuk mondar-mandir di kakinya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hari demi hari, kerjaan kantor semakin menumpuk. Anak-anak magang terus melakukan kesalahan, atasannya terus menekan dirinya untuk segera mengumpulkan laporan. Tiada hari santai semenjak liburan usai.

"Baekhyun, aku _ngidam_." Sesosok wajah tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pembatas antar meja, membuyarkan konsentrasinya yang sedang bermain dinosaurus dari laman _google chrome. _

Baekhyun mendecak sebal, "Lihat! Aku jadi kalah padahal belum mencetak skor tertinggi baru!" protesnya.

"Maaf," Pria yang satunya menyengir. "Ayo pesan _bubble tea_! Aku sudah _ngidam_!"

"Kau sudah baca berita belum? Ada orang yang masuk rumah sakit karena kebanyakan makan _boba_! Kau mau nanti tiba-tiba di kantor ini ditempel poster: Telah berpulang saudara kita, Oh Sehun-"

Sehun memberengut. "_I'd die for bubble tea, don't argue with me about this_. Lagipula sedang diskon 50% kalau beli dua, pakai ojek _online_!"

Ah… ojek _online_.

Jadi teringat Chanyeol.

"Y-Ya sudah, kau pesan sana."

Ekspresi Sehun berubah lebih cerah dari sinar laser mesin fotokopi. Dengan semangat ia memesan minuman favoritnya, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Aku mau rapat bersama divisi IT dulu. Tolong jemput anak-anakku di lobi nanti, ya! _Love you_!" Dan Sehun kabur secepat laju Shinkansen.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Rasanya seperti punya adik, atau… majikan? Entah, Baekhyun rasa sebaiknya ia jadi orang jangan terlalu lembek.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, si pengemudi mengirim pesan.

"_Siang kk._"

Apa semua ojek _online_ cara mengetiknya seperti ini!?

"Lobi y-"

"_Ditunggu y kk._"

Rasanya… kenapa dejavu?

"Iya, mas. Di lobi saja, ya. Makasih." balas Baekhyun.

Ia pun buru-buru mengecek siapa pengemudinya. Apa jangan-jangan si pengemudi tampan….

B1127PCY

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun reflek menepuk tangannya satu kali dengan kencang, membuat beberapa teman kantornya menoleh dan melempar tatapan bingung. Langsung ia berjalan cepat ke lift dan turun ke lobi, padahal si Chanyeol belum pindah posisi.

Baekhyun beberapa kali membenarkan kemeja biru mudanya, merapikan rambut dan poni yang terkulai menutup kening, mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya gelisah. Ia tak pernah seperti ini, ia sudah lupa sensasi menggelitik ini. Agak mendebarkan, agak panas-dingin. Aneh, tapi Baekhyun rindu sensasi ini.

Netranya bak elang memindai lobi yang tak terlalu sepi itu. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, mencoba tenang dengan menarik dan mengembus napas pelan seperti meditasi. "Tenanglah, Baekhyun! Jangan bertingkah aneh." gumamnya pada diri sendiri, memberi sugesti.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya. Tarik napas, lalu buang. Tarik napas, lalu bu-

"Jaket hijau!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Baru saja ia ingin berjalan mendekati, tapi langkahnya terpaku. Seratus persen membeku.

Chanyeol, tanpa helm, dengan rambut hitam yang poninya disisir naik hingga memamerkan jidat, berjaket hitam-hijau yang tidak diresleting, masker kain menggantung di bawah dagu lancipnya, menenteng plastik berisi dua gelas _bubble tea_, mengetik sesuatu di ponsel lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari di mana pelanggannya berada. Semuanya terekam di otak Baekhyun dalam _slow motion_. Dramatis.

Ponsel Sehun yang ia genggam bergetar, Chanyeol menelepon. "Ha-Halo?"

"Halo, saya sudah di lobi, kak. Pakai baju apa, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. "Saya... yang angkat tangan."

Chanyeol yang melihat sosok Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Ini pesanannya. Tapi maaf, seingatku namamu Baekhyun?"

Apakah normal jika pengemudi ojek _online_ yang setiap hari mengambil orderan bisa mengingat jelas nama satu orang yang baru sekali dijumpai?

Baekhyun terkekeh canggung, "Aku pakai akun teman kantorku." Lalu ia mengambil kantong plastik berisi pesanannya.

"Ah, iya. Ini." Baekhyun merogoh kantong celananya, lalu bersalaman dengan Chanyeol yang bingung.

"Terima kasih, C-Chanyeol!" Pria yang lebih pendek sedikit membungkuk kemudian lari, kabur dengan rona bak kepiting rebus dan bersembunyi di balik pintu lift.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. Dengan menaikkan sebelah alis, ia membuka lipatan kertas yang diselipkan si pria kecil saat bersalaman tadi.

"Nomor ponsel?" Chanyeol terkekeh di ujung kalimat, lalu memasukkan potongan kertas itu ke dalam dompetnya.

Mungkin ia akan berkenalan dengan si kecil itu nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

Happy 614 ChanBaek day!

Iya, ini dibikin tanpa mikir dan cuma dalam beberapa jam aja, ngetiknya pun di hape :")

Special thanks to Nada! Makasih atas foto Chanyeol jadi Gojek. Jadi gatel kan tangan pengen bikin lokal!au lagi.

Anyway, thank you yall for reading this!

Miss you all so much!

xoxo,

exoblackpepper.


End file.
